Trick or Treat, Pumpkin?
by KevEddinReverse
Summary: Kevin is forced by Eddward to wear something a bit strange to a Halloween party. Rated M for adult themes and may or may not end up with a lovely lemon!
1. Something Blue

Trick or Treat, Pumpkin?

Kevin scowled at his reflection, which showed him in the most embarrassing outfit he has ever worn. His pale arms were bare up to his bony shoulders. This blue gauze-like opaque material graced his shoulders and clung to his chest and mid-section. A small v in the neckline showed his collarbones smattered with faint freckles. The tight material became loose around his hips and belled out, with sheer fabric on top of the opaque blue material.

The thin material stopped right above his small knees, exposing his lithe legs that had silver ribbons wrapped around and around his calves leading to dainty silver and sky blue shoes. 'How can women wear these darn things? All of my weight has been shifted towards the balls of my feet, and even though I have only been wearing them for a short period of time, my feet hurt immensely!' His reflection glared back at him through his glasses, wanting to scream at himself for being forced to wear this ridiculous outfit. Even though he knew he was male, the dress clung to the curves he had from the lack of muscle mass and the heels lengthened and thinned his legs, making him look much more feminine.

His green eyes brimmed with angry tears, blurring his vision, making his reflection look like a blue and white blob with bright red at the top. He even had to abandon his Quiz Bowl hat; usually perched upon his head, it was now placed on his steam pressed bed. He felt naked without that hat. In his anger he began to think about what Eddward had told him, no, bullied him to do.

"I want you to find the frilliest dress you can find and I want you to wear to my Halloween party, pumpkin. Make sure it's blue," this was how he remembered it in his current angry state.

Kevin could see the smirk on Edd's face, and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He felt his face become bright red again as he remembered the scene.

2 Days Ago

Edd towered over him in the boys changing room, pinning him to the lockers with his strong hand upon his chest, purring these words into his ear. Kevin's glasses had fogged up at the sight of Eddward in his small black swimming bottoms. His trademark black hat replaced with a swimmers cap, a few black strands escaping from the back. Water dripped from those dark strands. And he watched the water travel down the taller male's lithe body; toned from the rigorous swimming he did daily.

Kevin had tuned out what Edd was telling him to wear to some stupid party that he did not plan nor wish to attend. His eyes seemed glued to the body in front of him, mouth dry and attention elsewhere. He audibly cried out when he felt and heard his bullies fist punch into one of the lockers next to his face.

"Did you not hear me Minnow?" Cyan eyes bored into his green ones with obvious anger and venom dripping from his smooth and seemingly calm voice. Kevin gulped as he saw Edd's lip pull up into a sneer.

"I'm sorry Eddward, could you p-please tell me again?"

Edd's POV

A blue tongue darted out and lazily moistened his thin lips.

"Only if you pay close," he grabbed Kevin's chip and made him look straight at him, into his eyes, nowhere else, "attention, my pumpkin,"

Kevin gulped again, his jaw straining against Edd's long fingers. He nodded slowly, earning a small smile from those thin lips he so rapturously stared at moment ago white front teeth with a gap showing between those glorious lips. The smile widened more as he began to purr words to Kevin once again.

"I said that I want you to wear something specific for me my pumpkin," another dart of that blue tongue again drew Kevin's attention away for only a moment. That single moment was not missed, nor forgiven; Edd's fingers tightened and he pulled Kevin forward by his jaw and slammed his head into the locker. Not enough to hurt him badly, just enough to get his damn attention.

"Pay attention pumpkin or I will have to resort to harsher methods of making you do so," Eddward smirked as he watched Kevin become more frightened of him and look up at him with those green eyes.

"I want you to wear something that I know you absolutely will not be comfortable in. You will not be warm on the night of Halloween; you will be cold and deliciously embarrassed. Do you understand so far, pumpkin?" He grinned as Kevin once again nodded against his strong fingers. "It will be short, and I want it to be blue, with a smidge of silver, do you know what you will be wearing?" Edd didn't give Kevin the time to reply as he continued his diabolical request.  
He leaned forward, his nose almost touching the gingers' and he practically whispered to Kevin, "I want you to wear a blue, short dress." His face ached as his grin grew larger and wider as Kevin's bespectacled green eyes widened. "With silver and sky blue heels that will have, ribbons that wrap around those thin calves of yours." He almost laughed as he heard the shorter male breathe in sharply, he licked his lips again as he watched his most favorite play toy begin to shake slightly. "You better do what I say pumpkin, or else," his grip on Kevin's jaw tightened and he gave a little taste of his punishment should the smaller boy disobey him.

Kevin's POV

Kevin's hat fell off from the force of his head being slammed into the locker; he winced as he saw stars in his vision. Edd let go of his face, which was how he was able to stay upright, so he slipped down the locker, a moan escaped his from his lips. He sat on the floor, head bent forward so all he saw was the tiles between his legs, covered with tiny puddles of water that reflection his small face. Defeat shown in the eyes reflection at him, his hair disheveled from his trusty hat falling off. He began to visibly shake even more from a combination of fear and anger as he heard a bubble of laughter come out of Eddward's mouth as he walked away.

He no longer enjoyed those lips.

Present

Kevin's hands and jaw began to ache from being clenched so hard. He his the door with the side of his fist, the mirror on it shook from the force. At that moment he loathed Eddward; his bully, his superior, but he was also very angry at himself for taking every hit and blow from him. He felt hot tears escape from his eyes; which burned trails down his pale face, he pulled his fist back again. At that instant, in the back of his mind, he heard his mother say, 'Don't let him get to you dear, it will only let him have power over you.'

Kevin sniffled as he dropped his hand to his side; it was numb from being clenched and hitting the door. He felt like ripping off the clothing and crawling into bed, but he would not let Eddward get away with his bullying. Not this time, nor ever again. He wiped the tears away and pressed his palms into his eyes until he saw bursts in the back of his eye lids. He slowly walked over to his computer desk and sat in the chair, careful not to trip in the darned contraptions that were on his feet.

He put his hands in his lap but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to. Not until he had gazed upon his beloved mother in his mind and was once again calm. Oh, how he missed his mother, who was killed in a car crash with him just in the backseat when he was 12. He reached up, the dress tightening around his chest, and touched the small scar that was on his scalp, hidden by four years by his hat. He was grateful at that moment that he had talked his father into letting him grow his hair out a bit in order to cover his scar from the world. Even though now that he was in the silly dress he did end up looking like a girl with a pixie cut from it.

He slowly put his hand back into his lap, the material of the skirt making his hands feel a bit itchy. After 5 minutes he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the dimming light of his room. Kevin watched the dust motes float in a ray of sunshine from the window as he bit his lower lip and thought, 'should I risk being beaten to a pulp by Eddward and his gang for not showing up?' He glanced at the clock, it showed the time was 6:30; he has less than half an hour to finish getting ready and go or stay home.

Kevin sniffled again and sighed, 'I might as well deal with this and make it seem like I am not bothered by it. Yea, that will surely make Eddward leave me alone, at least for tonight' he thought to himself with a small smile on his face. Kevin swiveled his chair and used his desk to help him stand up on his still aching feet. 'I'll show that jerk that I will never be bothered by him again.'

He wobbled slightly as he walked the short distance to his door, his heart began to hammer in his chest and he froze. How was he going to get out of his house without the others in the cul-de-sac noticing him? Especially his best friend; Nazz, who may have stood by his side through everything but he had no idea what she would do if she saw him. Kevin hung his head in shame as he thought about all the fights Nazz tried to start with Eddward over the bruises and cuts. Edd would play innocent but she knew better, she always knew what was happening behind closed doors.

Tears pricked at his eyes again but he just blinked them away. He stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror as he placed his hand on the door handle. Looking into his eyes once more; this time they reflected something other than fear or anger, he felt strong and a bit brave. He saw courage. He let out a breath to calm his nerves a bit and he turned the handle. He was very thankful that his father had to work the late shift that night.

As he walked over to the front door he was also glad that he didn't have to walk down any steps. Only one but that was just to get off his front stoop. He reached to grab his black wind blazer and he stifled a laugh as Edd's voice popped up in his head, 'you will not be warm on Halloween.' Kevin knew his legs and feet would definitely be cold, if not numb by the time he walked down the cul-de-sac to get to Eddward's place. But he could at least keep his upper body warm until he was possibly forced by one of Edd's lackeys at the door to take it off.

He gently pulled the coat on, trying to be careful not to rip the thin material of the dress. His fingers brushed against the familiar slick material of the thin coat before zipping it up. His fingers began to tremble slightly; his heart began to beat faster like moments ago. Once he zipped it up completely he shook his hands trying to get rid of the shakes. He then reached into the pocked of his wind breaker to make sure that he had his emergency asthma inhaler.

He visibly calmed down as his fingers curled around the small metal cylinder full of medication. His heart began to slow down and the sound of blood rushing in his ears went away quickly. He looked at the door with apprehension. With a final sigh he reached out and touched the cold door knob. It was now or never he told himself as he turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Hello guys! I know I have been really inactive for almost an entire year! But here is a new story to wet your whistles and to get you guys back into loving Kev/Edd 3 which I hope you guys haven't stopped doing so :) please leave me some love with a review and check out my two other stories and leave me reviews on them as well!

A Game of Cat and Mouse

Street Fight

Love you all 3


	2. Anxiety

Chapter 2

~~~Eddward~~~

Steam filled the bathroom, the mirror covered with the substance. Eddward walked out of the shower and onto the tile floor. Water dripped down his toned body and off of his dark hair. He looked up and breathed out his mouth, causing the steam to move around in the air. He stepped towards the sink and wiped the steam off of the mirror with his towel before placing it around his body.

He looked at his reflection with a scowl; he hated the way his reflection looked. A dark pink scar carved it's way up from an inch above his eyebrow into his hair line. It was approximately half an inch thick but it made him feel disgusted with his body. The situation in which he received the scar still made his heart clench. It was the day he lost someone close to him in a motorcycle accident when he was a child; his father.

He reached up and touched his dog tags with the letters M and F on each as he thought about that day. He shook his head. He thought about how he always had to wear a hat. All of his hair piled into a beanie, except for a few wayward strands in the back. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed with exasperation. Edd wished he could keep his hat off and be normal for once.

He then looked back up to stare at his reflection once more. He disliked the way his eyes betrayed the feelings swirling inside him. He saw sadness dashed with shame, and a bit of confusion. Edd was beginning to feel guilt and hatred towards himself whenever he bullied Kevin.

His lower abdomen stirred at the thought of Kevin and his candy green eyes. He blushed and cursed at himself. He knew how he felt about the minnow and it wasn't the way his body supposedly felt. Eddward wrenched open the bathroom door and flung it away from him, not caring when the knob hit the wall and rebounded. He would later find a small dent in the wall from it.

He practically growled as he stormed into his bedroom. His blue eyes had darkened in his rage and his lower abdomen would not cease to ache. He ripped off his towel to look down at his offending body.

"Shit," he cried out as he rain his fingers through his drying hair. Eddward had never needed to partake in this specific bodily function. He normally would have called a girl up. Preferably one with a hot body, and he would just have to lie back and enjoy it. But as he looked down he knew that wouldn't work this time. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down.

After going through the Fibonacci sequence for a few moments he was able to calm his body down. Eddward opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the clock on his bedroom wall, it read 6. He still had plenty of time to get ready for his Halloween part. He thought about canceling the party but he had invited his entire class. He ran frantically over to the cell phone on his bed as he thought about calling Ke-Him. He didn't have time to calm down again.

He swiped his finger across the screen to get the phone to the main menu. He touched the contact button and scrolled down. In his fervor he didn't realize that he wouldn't have the ginger's number. Realization hit him. There was no contact under the letter K. He yelled and almost threw his phone against the wall.

He grumbled and placed his phone down back onto the bed. He then slowly walked to his closet. He still had to get dressed. For his damned, party. His upper lip curled at the thought of having to socialize with the pitiful group that he has to call school mates.

Eddward walked over to his closet and gingerly opened the doors. Hung up on their proper hangers on the wall to the left of the doors were his costumes. He brushed his fingers against the fabric. He decided immediately on the suit. The silky softness caressed his fingertips.

He smiled at the black and grey article of clothing. Then he grabbed a few blue sticky notes from the shelf above the clothes and placed one on each costume. Burn, Keep and Donate were written and placed on their appropriate item. Eddward shuddered at the garish and bright "costume" his mother had placed among his belongings.

He pulled open a drawer in the wall that held his undergarments. He chose both a pair of black boxers and socks. He slowly pulled his boxers on, his fingers grazing against the sensitive skin of his thighs and hips. Goosebumps covered his skin. He shivered.

His body began to betray him again, his loins burned with an inner heat. He sighed and began to go through the French Alphabet. Thanks to his quick thinking he was able to calm his body down. He was then able to focus on dressing. He only had 30 minutes to complete his costume.

~~~Kevin~~~

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest, trying to block out the wind. 'Eddward was right, I will be cold tonight even with my jacket,' he thought. His heels burned from bearing his entire weight due to the unnatural way they were being held in due to his shoes. He scowled. He tried to walk in a straight line towards the Shark's abode. But his knees kept knocking into the other.

His ankles tried to roll this way and that so he stumbled a few times. After an exhausting 15 minutes of trying to not die Kevin was finally in front of Eddward's home. His mouth dried. He slowly moved his head to the left and the right. He noticed that the usual line of people that would be at the door were no where to be seen.

His brows furrowed in confusion. The usual thump of loud music wasn't even perceptible to Kevin. 'Perhaps Eddward cancelled the party?' He began to walk a bit faster, just in case there was someone in the bushes. Ready to, trip him or pour pig's blood on him from the trees above.

Perhaps he shouldn't have watched Carrie a few days ago.

He carefully stepped up onto the small porch that led to Eddward's rich mahogany colored front door. He turned around; being careful not to tear the thin dress. There was no one in sight. He drew in a shaky breath and he extended his arm to knock. He froze; his hand mid-way to the door.

Blood pumped in his ears, they felt hot in the cool night air. His hand trembled like his lips for what felt like forever. His body began to shake violently and his lungs seized. Vicious thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He thought about everyone, including his own father behind that door. Laughing at him, throwing things and making him have a melt down.

He reached into his pocket and fumbled with his inhaler with his free hand. He brought it to his lips, his hand trembling so badly that he almost dropped it. He wrapped his lips around the cold plastic opening and he pushed the button on the top twice. Kevin closed his eyes. The medication flowed into his lungs and freed them from his anxiety's clutches.

Almost immediately his shaking and trembling stopped. He opened his eyes as he put the inhaler back into his pocket. He reached further out with his already outstretched hand. And knocked; firmly. A breeze caressed his legs and the knock echoed in his ears.

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not posting sooner! I had a lot happen within the past several months. I moved out of my parent's house and didn't have internet for about 3 months. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will definitely be updating my stories more and more!


	3. Eyes That Haunt My Dreams

Trick or Treat, Pumpkin?

Chapter 3

Kevin

His breath steamed in front of him. He was glad he put in contacts. Otherwise he would have been unable to see. The seconds ticked by. His breathing slowly became erratic.

What if this was a trick?

He couldn't stop thinking something horrible awaited him in his bullies' home.

'Calm yourself Kevin! Be strong.' He thought to himself. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm his frazzled nerves. One the exhale the door opened.

Eddward

He slid on the pants to his costume. He reveled in the feeling of the silk-esque material against his legs. The whisper of the material against his skin caused his body to get goosebumps.

He barely contained his ecstasy. He deliberately buttoned the pants slowly. He treated the moment like a ritual.

Like a shark swimming; no, dancing around its prey.

He put his arms through the soft gray under-shirt. Slowly Eddward buttoned his shirt. He breathed methodically; reveling in his slow measured movements. He fixed his collar before putting on the black overcoat of his tux. He then proceeded to walk over to his bed. A white box lay upon the dark bedding. He grinned.

He caressed the box with his fingertips. He drew in a breath and shuddered. Eddward licked his lower lip as he opened the box. Inside lay a silvery grey Venetian mask and sky blue tie. It would match the minnow's dress perfectly.

'This is going to be so much fun'

He slowly put the tie around his thin neck and he felt a strange flutter within his abdomen. He ignored the feeling. He chalked it up to his excitement of being able to harass Kevin. But the moment he pushed the knot against his throat, he stopped.

He pressed his fingers against his jugular. His heartbeat was irregular.

"No! This isn't possible."

'Palpitations within my chest, dampened palms, strange flutterings in my abdominal cavity and the way my body responded to thoughts of Him earlier…'

He made a strange sound. Half roar and half choke. Eddward stumbled onto his bed. Not currently worried about his now wrinkled blanket. 'When?'

'When did I possibly fall for that, that…Ugh!' He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. After a few moments he placed his hands in his lap.

"Merde?" He thundered then gritted his teeth.

Slowly he opened his eyes after calming down. He let them readjust to the bright lights within his room. Once he could see clearly he locked at the clock. He had several minutes left.

He stopped, 'why is there no one banging upon my front door? Everyone should have been here by now.'

He stood up reluctantly; left knee popping as per usual. If he wasn't so strong willed he would have limped. He would never do so in public. It showed weakness.

He was not weak.

In this instant, no one could see him so he walked with a slight limp to his window. He brushed the curtain aside slightly. There was no one in sight. Not even Ed or even Eddy.

He snorted, 'of course, the one time I ask everyone to be prompt they are late. I should have known better.'

As he let the curtains slip from his fingertips he noticed a single person. He saw red hair, his pupils dilated. Normally he would have grinned and rushed to get ready. His face fell instead.

His eyebrows knitted together as he placed his hand on his stomach. His abs tightened. The damn butterflies were back. He fumed. He wanted to take his frustration out. The need to tear his books apart and to punch holes in the walls was heightened. Anything to make his fingers bleed and take his thoughts away from that red-headed male.

The boy with eyes as green as amazonite. The boy with hair as red a sunset. The boy who made him feel strange. Ever since the first day he saw him in the hospital at the age of twelve. He shook his head gently, trying to disperse his thoughts.

He gingerly walked back to his bed still limping. He then picked up his mask off of his bed. He scowled in both pain and disgust. 'Messy, messy, messy,' he thought as he fixed his bed.

Afterwards he quickly limped to his bathroom. He panted slightly at the exertion he was putting on his leg. He opened his medicine cabinet and took 2 pills out of his prescribed medicine bottle.

He rarely took the pills. He hated all kinds of medication, ever since the motorcycle accident with his father when he was younger.

He took the pills dry.

As soon as he swallowed the pills he heard a knock at the door.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he placed the mask and a grin upon his face.

Show Time.

Kevin.

His teeth chattered away. The clicking of his molars echoed in his head; an incessant tumult. He briskly rubbed his arms. Kevin was becoming irritated as the seconds ticked by.

'What if someone sees me?'

So many what ifs ran through his mind until the knob turned. He stood up straight and put on the most serious expression he could on his face. The door only opened an inch or so. And no further. He relaxed his muscles slightly and stared at the door. He blinked in confusion.

'What the-?'

"Well are you going to grace me with your presence, Minnow?" Eddward's voice floated from the open doorway. Kevin's face flushed. He steeled himself.

'I will not allow him to get under my skin.' He pushed the door open with his fingertips and entered the Sharks home.

Fog covered the black hardwood floor, and made the crisp white walls seem to glow in the dim light. Soft eerie music drifted to his ears. Senses alert he slowly walked in to Edd's home. His heels clicked on the floor and he turned to gently close the door behind him. Leaving himself to the elements within the house.

The fog curled up and clung to his legs. The skin on his legs quickly warmed as he stood in the entry way. He looked around. Kevin still didn't see nor hear anyone. Curious.

"Take off your jacket," Eddward spoke, his voice distant. Kevin visibly jumped; he felt his heart jam itself into his throat.

It continued to flutter within his chest as he slowly removed his jacket. He slowly scanned his surroundings, trying to find Eddward. He noticed a row of hooks in the shape of skulls on the wall to his left. He placed his jacked on one of the skull hooks.

He gulped, trying to get his throat to relax. He walked forward, expecting the worst. Nothing happened.

Curiosity clenched his mind like a vice. He walked forward into the foggy unknown.

Eddward

He hid within a mere several feet away from Kevin. For some reason he did not truly enjoy watching the smaller male become scared. He felt guilty. He became angry, even the slightest provocation could set him off.

He noticed every single thing Kevin did. From the way his eyes were so alert; and so green. The way his hair shined in the light. He wetted his lips as he noticed the fog. Caressing his legs, his fingers itched to touch the ribbons and skin.

He quickly shrugged the thought away. 'I will not give into temptation.' He bit his lower lip, his gap showing. 'Especially not to this minnow.'

He knew he was attracted to the idea of being with another man. But he would not have anything to do with the boy walking deeper into his home. The main reason was that he was also involved in 'the accident'.

He blamed it all on Kevin. He knew he shouldn't, but he could not spoil his father's memory. He gently touched his dog tags.

All the while, Kevin was walking closer to the spot he resided in. He silently glided away from his minnow. Eddward gnashed his teeth as he watched Kevin walk. The heels making him swing his hips provocatively. 'I will not let him get under my skin. I simply cannot.'

His jaw began to ache from clenching so hard. The turmoil within his body showed in every movement. One moment he wanted to beat the smaller male into submission. To prove he couldn't hold anything over him. The next he wanted to run his fingers through that red hair of his.

Among other things.

"No," he growled.

Kevin stood still, and cautiously looked around. Eddward noticed the way Kevin became spooked. 'Shit,' he scowled and wanted to caress Kevin's face and make his wide eyes relax and his open mouth to be covered with his own. His mind was wandering again. He moved his jaw around, trying to relax a bit more. Kevin's long legs were a very big distraction to him.

He licked his lips as he watched Kevin's eyes pass over him and around his home. He noticed the smaller males eyes stop at the wall by the entrance to the living room. Photos of him and his family were plastered all over the walls in meticulous rows. He looked at each in turn, at the same time as Kevin. A melancholy smile graced his lips and his expression softened.

Kevin

He slowly looked around, rotating until he noticed a wall of photos. He walked over to the wall, his eyes glancing at the faces. Each one different from the last. A soft smile lifted up the edges of his mouth and his eyes softened. He moved forward and touched the edge of one of the frames. Eddward looked to be around the age of 10, a huge smile on his face.

Kevin noticed a beautiful woman and a quite dashing male standing on either side of him. 'They must be his parents. I wonder why I've never seen them around.' He noticed how Eddward had received most of his looks from his mother. His eyes were exactly like his fathers. Strong and bright blue.

He blushed as he thought about having Edd's eyes looking down at him. He let his arm fall to his stomach and his brows knitted together.

'Butterflies? Towards my bully, my shark?!' He grumbled under his breath and he moved on to the next photo. He huffed out a breath and his eyes watered. The photo on the wall showed Edd with his face hardened. Kevin felt a pain within his chest. A great sadness fell over his heart.

He caressed the glass covering the photo. Eddward's eyes were so full of pain and anguish. 'What could have happened?' He looked away from the photographed swimmers eyes and noticed something. He was alone in the photo. He looked to his right. After the photo of Edd at the age of eleven he was alone.

His mother was missing from the 11th photograph and both of his parents were not in the photos after the 12th. The latest photo of Edd at his current age of 17 he no longer looked angry. Sadness radiated from his eyes in the photograph. The ghost of tears in his blue eyes.

He felt a tear of his own slip from his eye and slid down his face and his throat. He hiccupped and walked away from the photographs upon the wall. He bumped into a solid wall of muscles. Arms wrapped around his small frame and he looked up into the eyes that haunt his dreams.


	4. Pain

Trick or Treat, Pumpkin?

Chapter 4

Eddward

He looked down at the trembling red-head that was in his arms. His face devoid of any emotion. He tilted his head slightly, looking into Kevin's eyes. Kevin's eyes were watery and practically glowing in the dim lighting. Edd had to bite his tongue when his eyes glanced at the soft, quivering lips of the boy in his arms.

He instinctively tightened his grip around Kevin's waist with one arm as he glided his hand up the smaller males arm to caress his face. His stomach fluttered with a strange emotion as he noticed Kevin flinch slightly.

"Do you understand my pain Minnow?" He asked; voice soft.

Kevin

Kevin blushed at the continuous touch of Edd's warm hand upon his cheek. His stomach clenched as he looked into the sea that were Edd's eyes. So much inner turmoil. He wanted to push himself against the taller male's body, to soothe his pain. Along with his own.

"I..I think I do," he whispered. "It took me a long time, but I now know that it was you at the hospital that day." Kevin thought about his beloved hat as he placed his hands against the ravenette's chest. He began to stretch up so he could attempt to calm Eddward's sea. Just as he was about to press himself closer and press his lips to Edd's, the door bell rang.

His face turned a bright shade of red as he felt Edd stiffen. Edd's eyes were once again cold and distant. The taller boy stepped away from him and bowed slightly, keeping eye contact. Edd stepped away from him and walked towards his front door. Kevin's heart hurt. He blinked away the remainder of his tears and he walked away from his Shard and further into his home.

Eddward

'Dammit!' He cursed loudly in his mind. He wanted to be done with being a bully. He no longer reveled in seeing fear and pain in Kevin's eyes. He wanted to see Kevin happy. By his side. He could no longer hold his pain inside and punish the boy who he fell in love with that fateful day. The day that haunted his dreams and was his light.

'How ironic,' he smiled softly before opening the door. A singular line of costumed people were finally at his door. He growled to himself, a few moments more and he…

He shook his head and placed a smile on his face to welcome his guests.

Kevin

He backed away from the spot he was in, almost tripping in his heels. His back gently hit the wall by the staircase. He was enveloped by the dim lighting. Allowing him to be nearly unseen by his fellow students streaming into Eddward's home. He blew out the breath he did not realize he was holding in.

His hands shook and his heart was beating furiously against his rib cage. He blinked slowly and tore his gaze away from the opposite wall. It had been several minutes now since he had put himself against the wall. He felt uncomfortable being so close to his fellow students at that moment. Sweat broke out on his brow, he swallowed thickly. 'Oh God,' he thought to himself.

He peeled himself off the wall and tried to move closer to the door. Trying to escape this hell. His movement stopped when he bumped into a small table with his hip.

Kevin looked down and noticed a vase filled with forget-me-nots. His eyebrows knitted together and he noticed another framed photo and newspaper clipping next to the vase. He slowly walked to the front of the table and looked at the photograph. He felt goosebumps erupt over his skin. The photo was of Eddward and his father.

He reached down and picked up the framed newspaper clipping. It was an obituary for Richard Rockwell, the date of the man's death was the 13th of July. The exact same day of 'The Accident'. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he read that the man had been driving his motorcycle with his young son that fateful day. He wasn't wearing a helmet.

Kevin's stomach dropped and his hands began to tremble. He tightened his grip on the frame so as to not drop it.

'The accident happened at a 2-way intersection. Mr. Rockwell had neglected to stop at the intersection and was hit by a passing car. A Mrs. Cynthia Barr had tried to slow down but unfortunately hit the motorcycle, throwing the father and son off the bike and into the street. The vehicle hit the motorcycle with enough force to cave in the front of the vehicle causing Mrs. Barr to not make it. The boy, Eddward (age 12), is currently in the hospital, suffering from minor contusions. The father also did not make it.'

Kevin's eyes watered and he gingerly placed the framed clipping back onto the table. He covered his mouth with his hand. He felt his breathing become labored with each passing moment. He had to get his inhaler.

He panted and felt the loud music vibrate through his legs and into his chest. His heart fluttered and he haltingly walked over to the entryway and was stopped by Edd's goons.

"Well, well, look here Ed. I didn't expect Kevin to be into cross-dressing!" The shorter of the two snickered. Kevin's eyes widened at the two men in front of him. He stepped back and tears threatened to spill over.

"I, I…" Kevin mumbled, continuing to try to backup. He almost tripped in his heels when he finally felt his back touch silk.

"Hey there Double D, what do you think we should do about –"

"Be quiet Eddy, go harass someone else tonight," Eddward leaned down and caressed Kevin's face and held his chin. He proceeded to lick his cheek. Kevin's face turned bright red, "this one is mine. Leave him be."

"But –"

"Go Eddy, now," Eddward's eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting and his voice was filled with venom.

Eddy shuffled his feet and sighed. "Yes sir," he grumbled and pulled Ed away with him. Ed looked as though he was stunned. Both by seeing Kevin in the blue dress and by seeing Eddward being so protective over his usual prey. He smiled and shook his head as he let Eddy pull him away.

Kevin felt as though he was rooted to the spot. He could feel Eddward's body heat through the thin material of his dress and he averted his gaze to the floor. He noticed that he no longer needed to have his inhaler. He blushed as he felt Eddward's hands move down his arms to rest on his hips.

"Enjoy the party Pumpkin, if anyone tries to give you trouble I will be there. Do not be afraid."

Kevin sighed with relief and he turned around to say thank you, only to see nobody was behind him. His brows knitted together and he shivered. Did he imagine everything that just happened? He shook his head; there was no way that could have happened. He touched his face where Eddward's tongue was only moments ago and he felt butterflies within his stomach.

Eddward

He smirked to himself as he watched Kevin from his spot on the staircase. Thanks to his years of being an athlete he was able to move quickly and quietly. His face became soft and he tilted his head as he noticed Kevin touch his face. He licked his lips as he savored the taste of Kevin's flesh. 'Tonight, tonight I will come forth and tell Kevin all of my feelings. It shouldn't have taken this long,' he thought to himself. He remembered back to the first time he saw Kevin.

He remembered waking up in a hospital bed. Fortunately nothing was connected to him so he was able to slowly awaken at his own pace. He slowly sat up in his bed and looked around. He reached up and touched his temple. Eddward's eyebrows shot up as he felt cloth instead of skin. He looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't anywhere that he had been before.

The room was white and there was a soft light coming from the window. 'The last thing I remember is being with my Father,' he thought to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window.

"What happened to me?" He reached the window and looked at the sky. It was the prettiest blue he had ever seen. He felt calm, at peace. But something was nagging him, something felt off.

The door to the white room opened, revealing an older nurse holding a tray. She smiled softly at him and placed the tray on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but where am I?"

She walked towards him and helped him back towards the bed. He noticed then that he was slightly limping and by the time he got to the bed his leg was in immense pain. He cried out softly as he bent his knees to get onto the bed.

"Be careful dear, you were in a nasty accident," her smile fell from her face and she carefully inspected his wrappings. "Do you remember anything?"

His breath hitched as she moved from his head dressings to his leg. The bandaging was becoming dark with blood. "I remember, being with my Father. On his motorcycle…"

The nurse got to work changing the bloody bandages on his leg. She sighed as she heard him gasp in pain. She tried to move quickly without disturbing his injury further. "You and your father were hit by a vehicle earlier today. You are a very lucky young man. You have sustained only minor injuries aside from this one on your leg. It's not as bad as it could have been but you will have to be in therapy and will be unable to walk for long distances without limping."

The woman looked up at Eddward and frowned. She wondered how she would be able to break the horrible news to him. He was so young, he would be devastated.

"What happened to my Father? Is he in a different room? Is he…" Eddward's eyes opened slowly. He stared at the ceiling, counting the black dots on the ceiling as if it were a reverse night sky. The dots were the stars and the white seemed to engulf him as the nurse spoke the words he dreaded most.

"I'm sorry my dear, he is gone."

That was the last time he ever cried.

Author's Notes:

I'm really sorry that my updates take forever x_x I have had the biggest writers block ever and I am just now able to get around to writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, possible lemon in the next chapter and more on how Kevin and Eddward meet! Don't forget to leave me a review!


End file.
